


Getting Older

by thepinkus27



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marvin Not Being an Asshole (Falsettos), Short & Sweet, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinkus27/pseuds/thepinkus27
Summary: Whizzer is scared of getting older, and Marvin reassures him that it's not worth his energy to worry about it.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Getting Older

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this fic a few months ago as a way of venting my concerns about getting older and to be honest I never realized it's so short?? Also I do have a Whizzer comforting Marvin fic but I have yet to post it. Anyways everybody is posting a lot of smut (no shade y'all are valid) so I thought I'd balance it out with my fluffy happy stuff. Also I'm writing a Legally Blonde fic and if I have the confidence I'll post it so look forward to that.

Whizzer stood in front of the mirror, running his hands through his hair, checking to see if any strands fell out. He swore he felt like he was balding and losing his hair. Maybe he was old after all. Maybe he was getting ugly. Who would love him then? Who would want to be around him if he wasn't pretty? Would Marvin even still like him? He'd just leave then, wouldn't he? And Whizzer would be all by himself. He wouldn't be able to leave his house, because everybody would just gawk and stare at him. He'd die alone. 

He leaned toward the mirror to check for wrinkles on his forehead and bags under his eyes when he heard Marvin enter. 

"What on Earth are you doing? Come on, Whizzer, we have to go and you're taking forever," Marvin said, placing a hand on Whizzer's shoulder and pulling him away from the mirror. 

Whizzer whined, and walked towards the mirror as if he was a moth drawn to a flame. 

"Whizz, you look fine. Gee, what's gotten into you?" Marvin wrapped his arms around him from behind and tried to pull him away again. 

"I think my hair is falling out," Whizzer said softly, keeping his eyes trained on his reflection. His eyes quickly became glassy. 

"Nonsense. You're in your early thirties. Hair naturally sheds, babe, like skin does. There's no way it's thinning or balding," Marvin said, attempting to reassure him. He pressed a kiss into Whizzer's neck. 

"I don't wanna get old," Whizzer said, his face pinching and tears rolling down his cheeks. Little cries escaped his lips as he turned around and threw himself onto Marvin. 

"Nobody wants to get old, honey, but it's just part of life. And you take good care of yourself, you eat well, go to bed on time, exercise; that's all you can do to slow it down, but it's inevitable." Marvin rubbed circles into his back. 

Whizzer grabbed fistfuls of Marvin's shirt and pressed his face into his shoulder. "But I'll be ugly. Nobody would want me. And I won't be able to do anything. I'll be lonely and sad and bored and then I'll die." 

"Whizzer..." Marvin held him tighter, and heard Whizzer sobbing and felt him shake. He felt his heart shatter. "Whizzer, baby, relax. I want you, okay? You'll have Jason, and you'll have me. I'll stay with you as long as you'll let me. I love you, and I think you're beautiful, no matter what. And Jason loves you too. Jason doesn't ease up around anyone else like he does to you. But none of this stuff you're worrying about is happening anytime soon. Please just stop crying and worrying. It won't help anything, it won't stop time." 

Whizzer picked his head up and kissed Marvin. Then he wiped the tears off his cheeks. "You really mean that? You think we'll stay together that long? I mean, I'd want to, but I've never done it before." 

"I hope we will." Marvin kissed him again, gently and slowly. He thanked the heavens that Whizzer was starting to calm down. He was winging it, especially since Whizzer was usually pretty upbeat. 

"That really helps a lot. Thank you." Whizzer smiled softly, and let go of Marvin. He held his own hands, playing with them to ease the little bit of nerves that remained. 

"Ready to go shopping?" Marvin was desperate to hold Whizzer in some way to calm him, so he placed a hand on his wrist, loosely so Whizzer could break free if he wanted. 

Whizzer nodded. "Yeah." He stood up straight suddenly. "Oh! I love you too." 

Marvin chuckled, warm fuzzies circling around in the pit of his tummy. "I know."


End file.
